


The Great Plan

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Everything was planned out to a frightening degree. The end goal was the same. To save what couldn't be saved.





	The Great Plan

The fruit was placed in a delicate box, and Akainu stared at it with pride, pride he didn't bother hiding. Beside him stood his direct subordinate, Isuka, who was only recently promoted to Admiral.

"The Time-Time fruit." Akainu whispered "It mustn't fall into wrong hands. If it does, so many good things can be changed, such as the death of Gol D. bloodline. They will no longer poison the Earth with their seed."

At this, Isuka's expression turned positively feral. She pulled out a sword out of the sheath and slashed at Akainu.

"Don't worry, it's not fatal." Isuka whispered "I just want that fruit."

Akainu wheezed

"You have no idea what you have done to me." Isuka glared at Akainu "You took him from me, and you saying that Gol D. bloodline is something evil was the last straw."

"They are evil......" Akainu began

"I am not in the mood for your ignorant statement." Isuka cut him off "You didn't know Roger and you most certainly don't know Ace well enough to cast such a judgment. You are blinded by absolute justice and the belief that people can become criminals by inheriting sins of their fathers or something crazy like that. But I know the truth. Ace was a nice young man with a heart of gold. And this fruit will help me get him back."

Akainu crawled towards Isuka, in a desperate attempt to stop her. Isuka smashed the glass and pressed the alarm button.

"Don't worry. Soon the entire base will flock here and help their Fleet Admiral out." Isuka uttered, before taking off with the fruit.

-x-

"Once Isuka arrives, we can put our plan into motion and save Ace." Sabo grinned

"Another one of your crazy schemes?" Koala pouted

This time, however, Sabo saw something softer appear in her eyes. Something childlike. It vanished just as quickly as it had appeared, but it was there.

"Very well. I'll assist you in your little plan, for a price." Koala turned to look at Sabo "I have someone precious to me I've lost too. If you include him into your plan, I am in."


End file.
